Fireballs and Burning Hearts
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Swan Queen Fluff. Emma takes care of Regina while she has a hangover from staying out all night with the Queens of Darkness.


"Regina?" Emma poked her arm with no response. "Regina, wake up!"

With a hissing inhale of breath Regina's eyes popped open in surprise and then immediately closed again at the intrusive sunlight streaming through her curtains.

"Oh, you're alive!" Emma grinned, and if Regina would have had her eyes open she would have seen that Emma's smile was brighter than the sun.

Emma hovered over her and heard a low dragonish-grumble resonate from the bed. For a moment she wondered if Maleficent had snuck in to hide under the plush covers. A curious heat bubbled up in Emma, at the memory of seeing Regina and Maleficent together through the windows. She tamped it down and gritted her teeth.

"How? Why?" Regina asked in a whiskey soaked deep voice, causing Emma to realize it was Regina growling at her. The brunette popped open one eye and looked up at Emma. She blew out a breath and swatted at the long strands of blonde hair that were tickling her face. "Will you stop staring at me like you're trying to wait me up from a sleeping curse with True Love's Kiss ™?"

Stepping back, Emma mumbled a sorry-not-sorry and went about opening Regina's curtains to allow more light in. "I was worried about you, and—."

"Emma, how many times have I told you that I know what I'm doing?" Regina sat up in bed and propped her back against a set of pillows. She rubbed her temples as pain shot through her head from the sudden movement, and looked like she was about to be sick.

"Yeah, you know how to take revenge on your liver. What did it ever do to you?" Emma sassed, but walked back to Regina's bed and pushed a glass of water into her hand. If anything, Emma was worried, definitely not jealous. It was just that 'drinking buddies' was she and Regina's thing and ever since they had started the idiotic undercover plan to infiltrate the queens Emma had felt left out. Regina had gotten drunk and wrecked stuff with her new buddies three nights in a row. Those bitches even went to Taco Tuesday together at Granny's without her.

She failed to see how the plan was developing.

"How did you even get into my bedroom?" Regina rolled her neck from side to side as she winced in pain and gratefully chugged down the water she had been given.

"I let myself in," Emma shrugged like it was no big deal. "In case you're wondering Henry got up and went to school."

"Of course he did," Regina narrowed her eyes into a glare. She wondered what day it was, how could it be Monday already? Though she wasn't about to ask Emma. It would only serve to fuel the woman's point. She was not in the mood to get into an argument. After all, she was doing all of this for Emma's own good. She should be happy that Regina was willing to risk her life and make deals with the devils in order to keep everyone safe.

And drinking all those shots of Fireball gave her massive heart burn.

"Have you been following me all night?" Regina had to ask with a tinge of disbelief. Emma's pit bull-like devotion to her was sweet and just a little disconcerting.

"Of course I have!" Emma answered in turn, her voice rising higher and louder than she intended. It was just she hadn't slept at all for awhile, and she was out of her mind with worry. Regina threw a pillow over her face as her head filled with new pain.

"Oh," she mumbled from under the pillow. She lifted it momentarily, "Here I am; home, safe and sound so you can be on your way."

She flipped her fingers at Emma, making a 'scoot, scoot' motion.

Like that ever worked.

"You're hung over," Emma stated plainly. She had pulled up a chair to Regina's bedside. The statement was another version of saying she was worried. She couldn't be more worried…and jealous…but mainly worried.

"Yes, but I think it's testament to my capabilities that I managed to get into my pajamas, remove my makeup and moisturize myself before I passed out last night."

"You don't remember…" Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, "I helped you inside, helped you get undressed…I moisturized you!"

So maybe Emma did have a point, because Regina definitely didn't remember any of that. She remained proud. "Oh…erm, seeing as how you appointed yourself my caretaker, would you mind getting me some Alka Seltzer?"

"It's already in your water. Drink up," Emma stood up and went about the room picking up Regina's discarded clothing from the night before. Why she insisted on wearing a black leather bra was still beyond Emma's comprehension. "I'm going down to make you a nice greasy breakfast. I'll be right back."

Regina glugged down the rest of her fizzy water convinced that the well of restorative water was actually filled with life giving Alka Seltzer tablets. "Emma, wait."

The Savior reappeared in the doorway looking oh so hopeful.

She was about to thank her, but that would be too simple. She cleared her throat. "I like my eggs sunny side up, toast golden brown and apple smoked bacon crispy on the edges… if you can manage that."

"Coming right up!" Emma was already jogging down the stairs. She was getting to know her way around Regina's house and kitchen pretty well, and she definitely knew how Regina liked her hangover breakfast.

While Regina continued to doze on and off, Emma worked on her breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Emma was humming, wearing an apron and carrying a tray of hot food up to Regina's bedroom. "Okay, sit up and eat."

Emma placed the tray across Regina's lap as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. This was the life. For too long, Regina had always taken care of everyone else. It was kind of nice to have a personal servant. Like the olden days back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma truly made her feel like a Queen again.

"This looks delicious. Very good, dear."

"Thanks," Emma blushed and batted her eyelashes, feeling like she just won the Olympics with just one comment of Regina praise. "The magic/cooking lessons you gave me really paid off."

"Yes, I can't imagine why I didn't start you on cooking lessons before we even involved magic," Regina speared another piece of bacon with her fork while biting through the buttery toast.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emma sat down on her chair by the bed and brought her elbows to her knees.

"Hmm mmm," Regina said around another mouthful. Leave it to Emma to really know how to cure her hangover.

"Why did you get so drunk again?"

The brunette immediately got defensive, "You know why, I have to show my allegiance to the girls and do the things they like to do. Back in the day we had quite a rowdy coven…"

"Oh, yeah. I know…I get it. I don't like it, but I get it," Emma was very nearly pouting, her forehead crinkled and her bottom lip was sticking out as she hung her head. She turned her face away so Regina couldn't see how sad she was.

Regina sat her food aside and wiped her lips and fingers with the napkin Emma had brought up on the tray. She had even folded it into a festive swan. The vase with the daisy in it was a tad over the top, but Emma was a Charming and grand romantic gesturing was ingrained in her DNA.

She sat the tray off to the side onto the night stand, and remained quiet for a moment as her inner thoughts weighed on her.

She couldn't tell Emma that she had been getting so drunk every night because she enjoyed being taken care of.

"Emma, look at me," Regina commanded her gently. "Thank you for breakfast and for…everything. I do appreciate it."

"Yeah?" Emma responded in that ever hopeful tone she reserved especially for all dealing with Regina only.

"Yes, and I think you look like you could use a nap, and perhaps a shoulder rub," Regina tilted her head and smiled softly.

"Ah, I'm fine…just it's been a long few days," the blonde reached up unconsciously and rubbed at the back of her neck.

Without further comment Regina scooted over in bed and pulled the covers back, lifting her eyebrows and nodding for Emma to slide in and join her.

Not one to question her good fortune, Emma untied her apron and kicked off her shoes before hopping into Regina's bed.

"Let's just have a lazy Sunday in bed," Regina murmured, bringing her fingers up to tangle in Emma's hair and lightly scratch her scalp in the most relaxing way.

"Okay," Emma cooed, sinking into the pillows and wrapping her arms around Regina. "But it's Monday, you know."

"Shh. Sleep now."


End file.
